Tragic End
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: A vicious Pollicle delirious with hunger preys upon two felines . . . leaving one of them gone forever. This is NOT the sequel to Confessions. Enjoy! One-shot.


Tragic End

By: jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: A vicious Pollicle delirious with hunger preys upon two felines . . . leaving one of them gone forever. This is NOT the sequel to Confessions. Enjoy!

* * *

_A/N: Another pointless story . . ._

_This is not the sequel to Confessions. This is NOT THE SEQUEL!_

_Let's begin, shall we?_

_OH! I almost forgot to mention that this one-shot will be dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers. I could not be more grateful to you for your loyal support and guidance. This is for you! :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS

* * *

"NO!" Demeter hurried over to him. She could smell the rancid scent of blood engulfing the atmosphere; the rusty aroma overwhelming her nostrils. Her body was sore from her own injuries but the discomfort was hidden under the adrenalin pumping vigorously through her veins. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the survival of her cherished tabby.

Dying was not an option for him. It was impossible. Without him, what was the point in living?

She cradled his lifeless form close to her, the deep red substance now rubbing off on her fur. Demeter's face crumpled as the current situation settled in. But she refused to accept the truth.

"Munkus . . . can you hear me, honey?"

No answer.

"Don't you dare do this! You cannot leave me! I need you!" she pleaded. The battle with the Pollicle replayed in her mind. Although she tried, she could not shield herself from the memory repeating itself as if it were happening for a second time.

~OoOoO~

_They were on their way home from a blissfully perfect 'night on the town' together. The sun was setting so Munkustrap suggested that they go down an alley that would get them home faster. That's when the stray Pollicle leapt out from the shadows. His emaciated form revealed how starved he must have been. Demeter figured he had nothing to eat for months. Drool covered his snout in a beard of foam. The sight of his massive paws and piercing fangs caused her to shudder involuntarily. _

_The Pollicle's lofty appearance towered over both startled Jellicles. The Pollicle circled the two; Demeter holding position behind the protective Munkustrap. There was a snarl and a growl and before she knew it, her brave mate and the food deprived mongrel collided violently; prepared to shred the other opponent to nothing. The sound of them yelping and grunting echoed off of the surrounding walls. Crimson spots of blood patterned the floor. They continued to pound their claws, fists, and teeth into the other's flesh. To the pale and trembling Demeter who stood distanced from the brawl, it seemed as though this grueling fight would never finish. _

_Munkustrap brutally pulverized the dog with a series of blows to his gut. But the determined scoundrel retaliated his actions by slamming the feline's skull against the brick siding; knocking Munkustrap unconscious. _

_Panic flooded Demeter's throbbing heart as the deranged mutt stepped slyly in her direction; the bystander becoming the object of attention. Demeter stood horrified not knowing what she could do. She desperately searched herself for some buried confidence or courage but found none. She stared into the testing gaze of her contender; prepared to defend herself as best as possible. _

_This is it._

_The Pollicle lunged towards her but she dodged his attempt and landed in the dirt. Before she could compose herself, the beast was attacking her mercilessly. She unsheathed her claws and dug at any piece of Pollicle she could locate. He beat on her heavily; bruising her ribs and creating fresh gashes along her stomach and chest. _

"_Over there!" Demeter could not recognize the familiar voice over the intense volume of the yowling and the clashing. But then a tall silhouette of a mottled tom flung the monster from her._

_He helped her to her feet. "Alonzo?" she muttered hazily. She then noticed an entire assembly of Jellicles unleashing their fury on the helpless Pollicle a few feet away. It was a rescue group._

~OoOoO~

As grateful as she was to the troop of toms who sent the Pollicle scampering off, Demeter's central concern was for her partially devoured mate who remain lying on the ground . . . motionless. He looked like a puzzle with the pieces in the wrong places; a mess that would be difficult to clean if even achievable.

She closed her eyes and prayed to the Everlasting Cat in Heaviside. She even offered up herself in his place.

She gently rocked back and forth with him in her arms; begging him not to go; not just yet . . .

"I need you. Stay with me." she cried feebly; her world crumbling with every silent second that went by.

"Deme?" he breathed. Demeter gasped.

"Munkus? Are you OK?" Demeter was frantic with alarm and relief. Alarm because he was still bleeding and relief because he was alive. But for how long?

His eyes were closed. "For now . . . as long as you are with me."

"I'll never leave your side." She vowed.

She watched terrified as he suffered through a coughing fit; clutching his chest and lungs. An eerie chill trickled down Demeter's spine. _Was he . . ._ no. She would not even allow herself to think it.

"You need help." Her voice was dry.

"The only thing I need right now is your promise."

"Promise?" A single teardrop escaped her eye. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Yes." His handsome features contorted strangely as he winced. "You have to promise me . . . to be strong." He struggled. "You must take care of yourself . . . and Jemima. You need to be brave. I need to . . . trust that you will do this . . . for me. Promise?"

Demeter bit her lip and tried unsuccessfully not to sob uncontrollably.

"But-" was all she managed to blubber before he interrupted her.

"No. Promise me, Demeter." Although his tone carried the sense of firmness and leadership that was eternally present, she could feel his energy slowly ebbing from him. There was no time to be wasted.

"I promise." She whispered reluctantly. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched a quivering paw to her golden face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She answered as another series of sobs invaded her body.

He grinned in satisfaction. He let out a final breath as his paw slipped down from her face and met the ground with a soft thud. Demeter slapped her paw to her mouth in disbelief while trying to force herself to rise from whatever nightmare she was dreaming.

She could not stand the emotion beginning to stir inside her. The stabbing in her heart was too painful to acknowledge. The future had now been scattered; everything thrown off balance. Demeter could not see herself moving on.

What was she supposed to do now? How could he expect her to live without him?

She was upset that he was gone, frustrated that he left her, infuriated with the Everlasting Cat for taking him, and maddened at herself for not doing something while things still could have been done. Now it was too late.

She felt a paw on her shoulder; bringing her back from the lost place she was getting consumed in. "Deme?"

It was Alonzo. She had completely forgotten about the Jellicle rescue squadron. "We should go."

But she did not want to leave. If she left, then that would mean that everything that happened tonight were true, that she was not in some fantasy, and that the only tom that she had ever loved was . . . _gone. _

Who would protect her now? Who would sleep on the left side of the bed next to her and keep her warm? Who would tell her that everything would be OK?

Nobody; definitely not him.

She couldn't do it. She could not will herself from him forever and say good-bye. But she had to. She had to respect his wishes.

Demeter fixed her glistening forest eyes onto his face; giving him one last chance to come back to her and hold her in his embrace; to chase away the fog that now swallowed her entirely.

Nothing.

She turned from him; her life now scarred with the memory of this tragic end. And not just of Munkustrap's life, but of the relationship that could have been grander if given more time; if it weren't severed by the unforgiving paws of the Everlasting Cat.

* * *

_A/N: If you are new to the writings of jelliclesoul635 and enjoyed this piece, I suggest you check out a similar story of mine called Missing You; one that is equally tragic in my opinion. ;)_

_Anyway, for the rest of you, thank you for taking the time to view Tragic End. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

_PS – The sequel to Confessions will be coming soon! And hopefully the continuation of The Protective Ginger Tom. =)_


End file.
